


Badly Behaved Rabbits

by rather__odd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rather__odd/pseuds/rather__odd
Summary: Pure fluff one shots/ drabbles. Characters/ships will be added as we go!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Moo!

“What does the pig say, Harry?”

“Oink! Oink!” Baby giggles fill the air of the Potter home.

“That’s right, Bae! Such a smart boy!” Lily ruffles her son’s hair.

“What does a horse say, Harry?” James asks him.

Harry does a remarkable impression of a motorboat, and falls over laughing. His parents join in.

“What does the cow say, Harry?” James asks after they’ve collected themselves.

Harry’s little baby brow scrunches in thought. “‘Ow?”

James laughs. “Yeah, Bambi. A cow. A cow says ‘Moo!’”

Harry’s eyes light up. “Moo!”

James beams at his son. “Good job, Harry!”

But Harry is no longer listening.

“Moo! Moo! Moo!” Harry makes a determined sprint-crawl to the front door. “Moo! Moo!”

Lily scoops him up before he can get too far. “And where are you off to, my little cow?”  
  


Harry crosses his arms, very annoyed now, giving his parents a look as if to say, “ _Are you two stupid or something?_ ”

Harry points to the door harshly. “Moo!”

James and Lily look to the door, then to Harry; back to the door, and to Harry again. Finally, James smacks his head.

“Remus.”

“Remus?”

“Moo!”

James laughs. “He thinks we meant _Moony_. C’mon, Bambi.” James takes his son from Lily. “Moony isn’t coming right now.”

Harry’s eyes fill with tears. “Moo?”

Lily freezes on the spot. Harry is a very happy baby, rarely crying about anything. Seeing him upset is not something Lily knows how to deal with. Before James can tell her no, she rushes to the phone on the wall and speed dials the number 3. She listens to the line ringing, interrupted by Harry’s whines of “Moo?” She doesn’t even notice Remus answer the phone.

“Lily? Lils? You there?”

“Remus! Hi! What are you doing at this very second?”

There is a pause. “Uh, nothing, really. Why, what’s up?”  
  


“ _Perfect._ Come over right now!” She hangs up without further explanation.

They had decided against setting up the floo network in the house, as it seemed like an unnecessary security risk. There’s an apparition point that’s about a two minute walk away, so visitors just come that way. Lily goes back to Harry, who is very upset at being tricked, when suddenly-

_Ding dong!_

Harry gasps. “MOO!”

Lily answers the door while Harry attempts to fly out of James’s arms to reach Remus, who rushes in looking concerned.  
  


“Lily? What’s wrong, it sounded urgent.”

“Moo!”

Remus turns to Harry. “Hiya, Har-Bear.” As Harry reaches for him again, Remus easily takes him from James.

Harry turns to his father, grabs a curl of Remus’s hair, _tugs_ , and yells “MOO!”

Remus is more confused than ever.

Finally, James pipes in, laughing. “We were _trying_ to teach him the animals, but when we got to ‘What does the cow say?’, little mischief maker over here thought we meant you were coming over. When you weren’t here, he was _very_ upset at being tricked out of his Moony.”

“Moo.” Harry supplies helpfully in a solemn tone.

Remus lets out a full body laugh, bouncing Harry slightly on his hip. “Well then, Har-Bear, why don’t we go learn about those animals, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tara and Roo for this idea!!


	2. When I See a Baby Fly

Lily steps inside the door, shrugging off her coat as she goes. She took the day to go shopping with Marlene and Dorcas, leaving Harry with James. Of course she isn’t worried: James is an amazing father… but he is also a Marauder.

“James? Harry? Where are you guys?” She calls out after hanging her coat.

“In here!” Comes James’s slightly frantic voice.

She rushes into the living room, seeing James with his hair even wilder than usual, eyes wide behind his glasses, and a pillow in his hands.

“Hi honey! Tell me… were you aware that our baby can fly?”

Lily blinks. “I’m sorry, our baby can _what_?”

All of a sudden, Lily hears giggles coming from above her. She looks up and sure enough, Harry is floating above their heads, giggling at them.

“Yeah, I guess his accidental magic is kicking in.” James runs a hand through his hair, following Harry as he floats away a bit so he can stay under him with the pillow. “I tried talking him down, but he thinks it’s _funny._ ”

“Why don’t we just… pull him down.” Lily suggests, staring up at her son.

James huffs, hands Lily the pillow, and reaches up to pull Harry down around the middle. Harry nearly screams in laughter, and as James lets go of him over the pillow, Harry springs back up, grabbing his feet and flipping head over heels as he goes.

  
“Tried that,” is James’s only response.

Lily isn’t sure if it’s bad to laugh, but she can’t help it. Harry has taken to ‘swimming’ through the air, and James has taken the pillow back to stand under Harry in case the magic fails. Lily is holding her stomach laughing at the scene in front of her.

“It’s not funny, Lils! What if he never comes down? How is he supposed to go to Hogwarts if he’s floating? He’s been doing this for twenty minutes!”

Lily pulls herself together, wiping at her eyes. “He’ll come down eventually, James. Come on, boys.” She sits down on the sofa, Harry swimming around to hover over her. James sits next to her, eyes never leaving Harry.

“Harry, Mama wants you to come down now, okay?” Lily says sweetly, holding out her arms. Harry nods, and gently floats down until he’s settled in her arms.

James’s mouth falls open, and he huffs. “Right, so you can do that for Mama, but not Dada?”

Harry giggles, and reaches out for James with grabby hands.

“I don’t know Bambi, after all the trouble you caused…” But Harry’s just too cute to say no to. James lifts him up and blows a raspberry on Harry’s tummy, making him scream with laughter again. Then he holds him up so they’re eye level and says very seriously: “Don’t do that again, Bambi.”

Harry has already mastered the ‘Marauder’s Grin’, and uses it to show James exactly what he thinks of that plan. James eats him up in retaliation.

Yep, just another day in the Potter household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! I got the prompt "Were you aware that our baby could fly?" off of Tumblr but I can't find the blog anymore! If this is your prompt please let me know so I can credit you! :)


End file.
